Crimson Steel
by devilmidget1126
Summary: Jake Walker an officer in his first year struggles to overcome his fears as he tries to find the one who caused him to feel that way or something like that. later chapters might be posted under a different storyline for the fact that they might be rated M for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone this is Devilmidget1126, and welcome to crimson steel. This is my first FanFic and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Okay and here is the annoying part. I Devilmidget1126 do not own Pokémon or any of it affiliates or something like that. I only "own" the OCs used in this story.**_

Officer Jake Walker walked down the hallway of the precinct towards the commander's office. "Back into the lion's den again Jake?" He hears from a doorway he just passed. He turns to see his best friend Bailey standing in the doorway drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yep I'm the errand boy today." Jake says shaking his head. "I swear they enjoy making me run around like a farfetch'd with its head chopped off."

Bailey laughs at this. "Hey 'if the shoe fits.'" He says as Jake punches him in the shoulder.

"You're lucky I need to report to the commander." He says playfully poking Bailey in the chest. "Or I'd take and kick your ass around the training room."

Bailey just laughs at that. "Right, now get going before commander Anderson comes looking for you." He says walking down the hall towards the front desk and his 'crush' as jake liked to say to annoy him. Jake shrugged his shoulders and started towards Anderson's office.

The door opened and commissioner Watson walked out of commander Anderson's office, her mightyena trotting out before her. Jake kneels down and ruffles it's fur. "Hiya Ares." He says as Ares wags his tail. Jake gets up and then salutes commissioner Watson. "Ma'am." He says holding his position. "At ease walker." She says turning away from him and walking to her office next door with Ares at her heels.

Jake knocks on the commander's door and waits. About ten seconds later he hears a frustrated sounding, "Come in." Jake opens the door and walks in to see the commander with his head on his desk and his delphox was behind him rubbing his back.

"Walker reporting in sir." He says saluting. Anderson picks his head up and looks at Jake.

"At ease Jake. Please sit down and give me a few moments to gather myself." He says tiredly. Jake nods to the delphox and smiles at her. "Good morning Delphine." She smiles back at him.

-Good morning to you too Jacob.- She says to him. Jake takes a seat in a chair across the desk from the frustrated commander. About a minute later Anderson sits up groans and stretches. "Alright did you get what I requested?" He asks Jake.

"Yes sir I did." Jake says pulling a bottle of aspirin out if his pocket and hands it to the commander.

"You're a life saver walker." He says taking two of the aspirin and washes them down with a drink of water. Jake waits for a few moments before the commander continues. "Alright now back to business." He says clapping his hands together. "So walker, have you found a partner Pokémon yet?" He asks Jake routinely.

"No sir." He answers to Anderson's dismay.

"Walker, we are all required to have a Pokémon partner. You will have to get one eventually. Either that or you'll be suspended or even kicked off the force." He said almost pleading with Jake.

"Sir I will when i absolutely have to, but until then I would prefer to stay partnerless." Anderson groaned at this.

"Walker the commissioner is demanding that you have a partner real soon. I know that you were almost killed by a Pokémon a few years ago but it was decided that all officers are to have a non-human partner by the end of their first year." At the mention of this Jake sighed.

"I will see what i can do sir." Jake said his mind going down the parts of memory lane he had blocked off after the incident. "Sir, my shift is up if I'm correct so if I may." He said motioning towards the door.

Anderson sighed and handed Jake a ten-dollar bill. "Here's for the aspirin and a little extra for gas money." He smiled at Jake knowingly. "And be good to your mom. You're all she has left since your sister left." Jake smiled 'happily' but the truth was he felt like he was about to fall apart. "I will sir have a nice day." Jake walked out of the office and started towards the front desk to clock out. As he did he passed by bailey who was trying in vain to flirt with Mandy who's glameow was lazily playing with Bailey's shoe laces. Or at least that's what it looked like she was doing. She was actually tying his laces together carefully. Jake tapped Bailey on the shoulder and pointed at his feet and the cat Pokémon took off like a bullet as Bailey tried to back away from the cat and fell over on his ass. Jake didn't even laugh as it happened he was focusing on clocking out and was on the point of breaking down in front if everyone. Bailey took one look at Jake after he untied the knotted together laces he took Jake's arm and steadied him.

"Hey Mandy Jake's not looking too good. I'm gonna take him home so could you clock me out?" He asked her as he was walking Jake out the door. As Jake got into Bailey's mustang he started to shake. "Jake what's wrong?" Bailey asked smacking Jake softly.

"Annabelle." Was all he said and bailey knew what he meant.

When they were preteens Jake had found and helped an injured pawniard and they were nearly inseparable until a little after he turned 18 when he was attacked and pretty much gutted by a Pokémon. Afterwards he was depressed, as Bailey had ever seen him. Even more so than when his sister left. On Jake's 21st birthday bailey was his designated and Jake told him what happened the night he was attacked.

_**So how did you all like the first chapter? Give me a review and follow and or favorite me or the story if you please. Devilmidget1126 signing off. ALL HAIL SHEOGORATH! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again everyone. Here is another installment of Crimson Steel. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Pokémon. I only own my OCs.**_

What Jake told Bailey was that he had fallen in love with the pawniard that had evolved into a bisharp. Jake had a night of passion with her and the next his mom asked who he had been making love with and Jake had brought home his friend Mandy and said she was the one. Jake's mom was a soldier from before the end of the Pokémon human war. She was brought up hating Pokémon. She had found out that his sister had one and had killed it right front of them. She never knew about Annabelle and Jake was never going to let her get hurt. That night his sister left. Annabelle and Bailey were the only people Jake could trust. His mother hadn't come away from the war unscathed. During one of the raids she went head to head with a psychic type Pokémon. She killed it but it tore into her mind like it was wet paper before it died. After that she was deemed unfit for duty. But she was still allowed to have weapons and children. The night Jake took Mandy home he ran into Annabelle who then attacked him and left him to die!

_**This chapter was pretty short but I should post another one relatively soon. Devilmidget1126 signing off. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Crimson Steel. Hope you enjoy and leave review and a favorite or follow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own the OCs. **_

Jake awoke in a sweat in the same bed he'd woken up in for most of his life. He wiped off his face with the shirt he'd had on when he fell asleep. He got up and exited his room walking towards the bathroom to get ready. He heard the steady and powerful impacts of his mother's body parts impacting on a punching bag. That was part of her daily routine. She got up at 0500, ate breakfast by 0515, and then worked out until 0615. Jake took a quick shower and quickly got dressed in his uniform. He walked through the kitchen grabbing an apple before leaving. Ducking under the round house kick his mother tried to hit him with. "Bye mom." He said closing the door, making her fist slam into it. He looked to see his old Buick le sabre sitting out front. "I didn't drive home last night." He says fishing his keys out of his pocket. And walks next door and unlocks Bailey's front door and walks in to see Bailey sitting on his couch watching anime. Petting his absol. "Ever heard of knocking?" He asks Jake.

"Did you bring my car home last night?" Jake asks.

"I didn't, but I got Mandy to bring it here." He says as his absol stretches and then pads up to Jake and stares at him expectantly.

Jake rubs its head "Sorry Fang, I don't have any treats with me." At this the absol seems to shrug, get up, and goes back to lay on the couch. "Alright I got to get to the station. See you tonight for dinner at my place?" Jake asks at the door. Bailey waves his hand dismissing Jake.

"Yeah as long as you're cooking extra for me to bring home to Fang." He says as you walk out.

"When do I not make him a doggy bag?" At that Jake closes the door behind him and sets off to work. When he walks in Mandy greets him with a smile.

"Morning Jake. You have desk duty today." She says to his dismay. Before he can walk away he feels something rubbing against his leg. Mandy's glameow is rubbing against his leg staring up at him expectantly. Jake kneels down and pets it softly.

"Sorry Jasper, I don't have any treats with me today." Hearing that it stops rubbing against him to moodily curl up on Mandy's lap. "Well fine then, see if I ever feed you again." He says to the cat Pokémon.

"Don't mind him he kept getting denied by a cute little meowth who just went into heat." She whispered to Jake. Which seemed to make Jasper more upset.

"Jasper just keep on trying. And show her some of your irresistible charm." Jake says quietly to him.

Jasper purrs slightly and licks Jake's cheek. Jumping down off of Mandy's lap, Jasper starts strutting around like he owns the place. Mandy laughs.

"That was something else Jake." She said giggling. "Now go and get to work the 'ice queen' wants those reports in the system by noon." Jake sighed.

"Fine, oh and thanks for bringing my car home last night." She just waved him off and went back to working the front desk. Jake got to his desk to find a pamphlet on Pokémon-police partnerships. Jake grabbed it and walked over to Commissioner Watson's office with that and the reports he was supposed to catalog and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard from the other side of the door along with the shutting of a desk drawer. Jake enters and salutes. "At ease Walker. Now what do you want?" Jake swallowed the sarcastic, sexist, and or perverted comment that popped into his head and almost out of his mouth.

"Thank you ma'am. I was unsure of when I need to have these all in the database." He said holding the files up.

"I would like them in by noon. Now what is the real reason you came here? You could have easily just gone to Anderson for the answer." She said leaning forward in her chair slightly.

"May I speak freely ma'am?" He asks her hopefully.

She sighs at that. "Fine go ahead. But just know you fuck with me and I will have Ares tear you a new asshole." At the mention of his name Ares stares at us with one eye then just go back to his nap.

"Chris I take it you've looked over my mother's files right."

She groans. "Yes I have. It's mandatory that we do a full background check before we hire you. If this is really what this is about I'll kick your ass myself for wasting my time like this."

"No it's about how much of her files you were able to read and how much you actually know about her." Jake says slamming his fist on her desk. "My mother was one of the anti-Pokémon soldiers that survived the Pokémon human war." He said exasperatedly.

"That would explain why so much of the records on her are sealed." She said shaking her head. "Okay so why did you want to talk about this so suddenly?"

"Because I found another one of these on my desk." He said placing the pamphlet on the desk in front of her.

"Yes and the law expects every officer to have a Pokémon. So you had better have a good reason for wasting both of our time with this shit." At this Jake was starting to get frustrated.

"Fine, pull up the goddamn file and I'll show you the whole damned thing." At this Chris just laughs.

"I bet you will." She said sarcastically as she possibly could rolling her eyes.

Feeling the growing tension, Ares stretches and goes and scratches on the door and is let out by someone on the other side.

"Okay fine what are the stakes?" Jake says much to the commissioner's surprise.

"Fine then if you get me into the archive then I will owe you or something." She smiles deviously. "But when you fail then you will be my personal assistant, take a Pokémon of my choice as your partner, and you will be my little bitch." She said leaning back, the gears in her head turning. Jake just shrugs.

"Alright ya bitch. Bring it on."

_**So how do you all like it so far? Hope you all enjoyed it. Before I forget I would like to thank Magpiebee for my first review, Fangride15 for proof reading for me a bit, and my friend on Google+ Silver Nomad for supporting me. That's all I have to say for now. Devilmidget1126 signing off. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Crimson Steel. Hope you enjoy and leave review and a favorite or follow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own the OCs. **_

Jake sits at the commissioner's desk and opens the army's database and it asks for an authorization login and password. Jake hesitates for a few moments.

"Getting cold feet Walker?" Christina asks him mockingly.

"No just wondering if someone with such childish tits should see some of the things that are in here." He says unthinkingly. At that 'Chrissy' just about boils over and tries to kill him, but before she can he begins typing in the login and password. When it finishes logging him in it ask for an authorization code.

"Don't feel bad Jakey. If I couldn't get into the files, then a rookie like you couldn't've possibly gotten in." She says egging him on. "I hope you enjoy having a kirlia as a partner." At this Jake almost snapped. She was purposely doing this to get him to try and snap back at her.

"And I hope you don't have anything to hide in your file." He said his voice full of venom as he entered the authorization code he got from one of his mother's old commanders. As soon as he hit enter the screen came to life as files popped up ranging from robberies to highly secret mission dossiers.

Christina's jaw dropped at this. Until she saw that Jake had pulled up her file. She jumped at him to stop him from reading it. All that ended up doing was sending both of them to the floor and knocking the filing cabinet next to them to fall over and hit the wall dividing the commander and the commissioner's offices. The loud bang and scream got Anderson and Delphine's attentions. The next moment those two and Ares burst through the door to find Chrissy on top of Jake choking him and slamming his head against the filing cabinet violently.

"Oh shit!" Anderson yanks her off of him just in time to stop her from taking an elbow to the temple and a fist to the throat. After that Jake backs up into the corner and grabs his head rocking back and forth shaking. "Fuck." Anderson says. "Delphine, take Jake into my office and bandage any wounds he has."

-Of course Jason- Delphine projects as she goes and hits Jake with a blast of hypnosis then picks him up and carries him to Anderson's office.

After Delphine closes h He looks at the files pulled up on the commissioner's screen. "Chris, how do you have access to these files?" He says turning to her, watching her calmly pet Ares.

"That useless piece of shit accessed them with an authorization code he typed in." She says her voice full of venom. "He said he was doing it to show me his mother's files but then decided he was going to make my file public.

-No he wasn't. - Delphine projects to them from the next room. -He was going to pull it up and pretend to read it. - They hear her chuckle. -If that had been his intention he would have done it when he was home or at the pc at his desk. - They feel a twinge of horror. -Jason get in here NOW! - She projects urgently. Jason gets up and runs to his office, Ares and Chrissy at his heels. Jake is shaking erratically. "Oh fuck." He says running to Delphine's side. "Hold him down." He looks up at the commissioner and yells at her. "What the fuck are you doing help us hold him down and have Ares use dark pulse on him!"

Ares moves forward immediately and waits for the command. She shakes her head in disgust. "Fine do it Ares." She says walking out of the room. "Fucked up piece of shit." She says under her breath as she's walking out of Anderson's office to find everyone staring at her. "EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!" She yells as she goes and signs out for lunch. And leaves the building. As she walks out Bailey speeds into the parking lot and stops right in front of her jumps out of his car not even bothering to shut it off and rushes inside, Fang right at his heels. Bailey run right past Mandy and straight to Anderson's office. "Jake!?" He says breathing heavily.

"He'll be fine in a little while." Anderson says drumming his fingers on his desk.

"What exactly happened commander?" Anderson turns on his monitor and which displays a recording of Christina's office and of what happened.

"That fucking bitch!" Bailey says. "I don't see why the fuck he keeps putting up with her shit." He says motioning towards Jake. "She knows how he feels about her and she uses him like he is a fucking tool." He sighs. "His mom left for a week-long vacation an hour ago and he has an attack right after she left." He looks at Anderson. "Do you know any way to contact Nina?" He ask hopefully.

Anderson shakes his head. "She cut off all contact with everyone but Christina. So she's the only one who can contact her." Bailey looks at Jake's prone form.

"He's going to be okay right Anderson?" Bailey asks.

"I hope so." He replies as they hear from the next room.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

_**So how do you all like it so far? I haven't been writing much since nobody seems to care about my story and if you don't like it write me a review and tell me about why you do or don't like it. Devilmidget1126 signing off. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 5 of Crimson Steel. Sorry about the extremely long delay. Didn't do much writing over summer break (was mostly playing video games) and have been busy my first couple of weeks of this school year. Okay then let's get down to business. I hope you enjoy my latest chapter of Crimson Steel. Also please leave a review and a favorite or follow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own the OCs. **_

Bailey's eyes go wide as he hears that voice.

"You've got to be shitting me." He says getting up and exiting Anderson's office and looking into the commissioner's. What he sees is a woman who many swear is a female version of Jake with purple tipped hair and camouflage pants and a black tee-shirt covering her nice assets.

"Holy shit." He says shock covering his face. "Speak of the devil and it shall appear." Bailey shakes his head clearing away the shock. Nina turns around and smiles but seeing Bailey her smile turns to a look of almost annoyance.

"Oh it's you. What happened in here and where's Chrissy?" She says an annoyed tone filling her voice.

"The bitch left after assaulting your brother." Bailey said aggravated. Nina grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up.

"Where is he?" She asks in a panic. Bailey points to the next room and she drops him and runs next door to Anderson's office and runs to find Jake unconscious with his head in Delphine's lap. "What happened?" She says to Anderson.

"And hello to you too Nancy." He says with annoyance coating his words. Nina sighs.

"Hello Tyler, now what happened to my little brother?" She says exasperatedly. Anderson smiles at her.

"Thank you and this is what happened" He says turning his monitor towards her. After she finishes watching the fight unfold she looks at her brother then at Anderson.

"He just keeps going after her doesn't he?" She says almost disappointed. Bailey walks in the room and nods.

"Yeah and he even told her how he felt about her." Bailey told her. Nina shakes her head slowly.

"Gods why did this have to happen now?" She says and places her hands over her eyes in frustration. Bailey looks at her confused.

"What do you mean by that Nina?" He says cautiously. Nina looks over to Jake judges that he's still out cold and mouths one word to Bailey, Annabelle. At this Bailey grabs her by the shirt sleeve and pulls her through the precinct to the training room and throws her to the mats.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing coming back here so suddenly without any warning and then bringing up the only person or creature your brother has ever fucking truly loved?!" He screams at her. She flips onto her feet her emotions starting to boil.

"I came here to fucking tell Chrissy to send Jake off to a training camp for a week or two so that we could take care of that fucking psychotic box of blades so that it wouldn't be able to hurt him again!" She says seething. "I know it was Annabelle that tried to kill Jake and not some mugger like Jake claimed it was!" She says shaking. "I don't care if Jake loves her or not I am not letting my little brother get hurt like that EVER again!" Tears start rolling down her face. "Because of Annabelle I almost lost the one person in my life who has always mattered to me. Our mother didn't even care when Jake was attacked I was the one that rushed to the hospital when we got the call, I was the one who fought Annabelle when she came to the hospital to finish the job. I helped him get over the pain of her trying to kill him. Annabelle has tried to come after him quite a few times and I know she has been watching Jake while I've been gone. I heard mom was leaving so I came to get Jake out of here." She said reclaiming her calm facade.

"Why haven't we seen any signs of Annabelle?" Bailey asks having gained some handle on his temper during her outburst.

"Annabelle hung out with Jake, you, and I for how long and mother had no idea about her and she's only gotten more skilled with time." Nina tells him. "Has Jake been having really bad headaches lately?" She asks Bailey.

"He's had a few yeah. Why, is he okay?" Bailey asks. Nina shakes her head.

"No he hasn't been okay since he was attacked by Annabelle. When our mom was a soldier she fought an extremely powerful psychic type and was struck by a curse attack which she had been fighting against tooth and nail, or at least until Jake was born. Jake seemed to absorb the curse from mom while he was inside her and he has a hard time being around psychic type Pokémon because of the waves that they give off." Bailey gives her a confused look.

"But Jake is around psychic types all the time especially here at work. He doesn't seem to be in pain." He says.

"That's because he takes really strong drugs that block the neural receptors that receives the psychic waves." She sits down on one of the exercise machines. "That is the main reason I left home. I've been looking for possible cures for it that isn't the drugs he's been taking since he's been little."

"What did you find?" He asks her.

"Very little, the only thing that seems to be is dark type Pokémon. They are the only ones who have immunity to psychic waves." Bailey nods.

"That makes sense of why Jake was having a seizure of some sorts earlier until Ares hit him with a dark pulse." Bailey blurts out.

"Really?!" She asks excitedly and then calms down quickly.

Anderson walks into the Training room. "Chrissy is back."

_**Alright then hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you all enjoy fanfics about RWBY go and head on over and check out Fangride15. Well that's it for me today. Devilmidget1126 signing out. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Greetings mortals. Welcome to the sixth chapter of Crimson Steel. After reading leave a review, a favorite and a follow. That is all for now. Now enjoy the story.**_

Christina Watson walked into the precinct feeling the uncertain looks of everyone boring into her. She ignored them and walked into her office. Ares sensing his master's return gets up from Jake's side and trots into her office. She looks at Ares and sees a worried looking Ares staring at her.

"That bastard was going to show everyone the files and I can't have everyone knowing my private life." She says her anger flaring up slightly and betraying the calm she was showing on the surface. Ares shakes his head. "What would you know you're only a Pokémon?" She says turning away from him. Nina steps into the room having heard what she said. Nina shakes her head and walks up behind Chrissy and whispers into her ear.

"He obviously knows more about Jake than you do." Chrissy jumps and goes to backhand whoever was behind her. Nina grabs Chrissy's wrist as it's about to smack her and twists it pulling Chrissy out of her chair and bends her over the desk. "What kind of greeting is that for your best friend?" Nina says releasing her hold on Chrissy's wrist, walking to the door, and shoving it closed.

"You know you would have done the same if I had done it to you!" Chrissy says her emotions currently between anger and elation.

"That's funny. You can't even sneak up on me when I'm asleep and every time you try to when I'm awake ends like that attempted smack just did." Nina says in response.

"Okay fine, I'll give you that, but how does Ares know more about your brother than I do?" Chrissy says in defiance.

"He knows that my brother would never harm you even if you were assaulting him so there's no way he'd broadcast your dirty little secrets that he's known about since he and I stayed at your house during the last summer that I lived at home." Nina stated. Chrissy was shocked to say the least.

"What do you mean?" She says her anger being replaced with dread.

"You may think that my brother is a fucking moron, but he is much smarter than he lets anyone believe." Nina laughed. "You've met our mother. She's sharper than a medical scalpel and he had the wool pulled over her eyes for years." She begins laughing even harder. "Hell she still thinks that he hates Pokémon and still has no clue about Annabelle." It takes Nina a few moments to stop her chuckling. Chrissy goes pale thinking back about how much Jake must know about her. Things that she thought only Nina knew about her.

"He knows everything doesn't he?" She asks Nina horrified. Nina sits on Chrissy's lap and hugs her.

"Pretty much sweet heart." She says patting Christina on the cheek calmly. Christina hugs Nina like she's a teddy bear.

"I missed you." Christina mutters into Nina's shoulder.

"I missed you too sweet heart." She says hugging her back. "But sadly I'm not here for a conjugation visit." Nina leans back as Chrissy regains her normal steely demeanor.

"So then why are you here?" She asks trying to remain professional.

"Mom has gone on vacation and I want to send Jake to a one week training camp." Nina says to her. Chrissy sighs.

"Why? He got back last week from one." Chrissy says the small embers of anger flaring up again.

"You know damn well why Christina!" Nina says yelling. "Jake is defenseless against Annabelle without mom home." Chrissy sighs.

"Nina I don't think he'll go and if I try to force him he will question why I'm trying to get him to go." She shakes her head. "I tried to kill him and if I try to send him away he will fight back on this and will definitely go over my head on this to get out of it." She says quietly.

"She's right Nina." Anderson says walking in on them. "Jake is gone! I guess when he heard you mention this Annabelle person he booked it out of here." Nina turn and looks at Anderson pissed off.

"Why the hell did you let him leave?" Nina yells running past him.

"I was in the bathroom. Delphine told me when I came back and I don't know where he went." Anderson says following her.

"Son of a bitch." She says running out of the precinct and pulling a pokéball out of her cleavage and expands it. "Dante." She says and casts the ball into the air releasing a large Honchkrow. Before it can land she yells. "Dante Jake is missing fly ahead and try to find him!" Dante looks annoyed for a second then caws and takes off towards Jake's house. Bailey walks out after them and they explain to him what happened quickly. Alright then let's go ill drive he says looking for his car and not seeing it.

"Oh you've got to be kidding Me." he says and notices Jake's car still in the lot. "Jake won't go home if he's this emotional." Bailey says. "Or at least he won't stay there." He walks over to the back wheel well of the car and takes a spare key from there and opens up Jake's car. "Get in and let's go." He says looking at them impatiently as he starts the car and puts it in gear.

Nina jumps in and puts her hand in front of Anderson to stop him from getting in.

"You stay here. Bailey and I can take care of this." Anderson sighs.

"Then you two stay safe and try to stay close to the speed limit." He says knowing he won't change their minds. Nina sighs and Bailey puts the car in drive.

"I'll try to stay out of trouble but you know the likely hood of that." She says as Bailey tears out of there towards their homes.

They had no idea how much trouble they were about to get into.

_**That is the end of this chapter mortals. Now leave me a review and then favorite and follow me and my story. I thank you for reading. Now leave me in peace. Devilmidget1126 signing out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Greetings mortals. Welcome to chapter 7 of Crimson Steel. Now enjoy the story and would you kindly leave a Review and then favorite and follow me and my story. **_

Bailey speeds through the streets racing to get home before Jake can disappear like he did after he was attacked by Annabelle. Jake had gone missing for a month after he got out of the hospital and when he returned no matter who tried to get the information out of him he told nobody where he went. He went completely off the grid. Bailey remembered seeing Jake ride off on a motorcycle the night he left and when Bailey had tried to talk to him about it when he got back Jake became more reclusive then a scared Cloyster.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Nina asks rhetorically.

"Yes it can but the cops that patrol around here are assholes and this car isn't mine so they will arrest us if we get caught." Bailey says as they pull onto their street. What they see makes Nina and Bailey feel their hearts drop. Her Honchkrow is laying on the ground bleeding heavily and Bailey's car has the front smashed nearly into the ground. Nina jumps out before the car even stops and runs up to her Pokémon and checks for a pulse. Her Honchkrow is barely breathing and is unconscious. She returns it to its Pokéball and puts it in her pocket running into the house with Bailey right at her heels. What they find as they enter the house doesn't make them feel any better. There is blood all over the entryway. Bailey takes a sniff and nearly pukes.

"This is bad." Nina says. Looking around quickly and noticing a Jake's pistol and a full clip of shells on the ground. Nina goes and picks it up and examines it. "I don't think that this is Jake's blood" She says slowly. Bailey sees her holding Jake's sidearm and nods. If this was Jake's he wouldn't have been able to even pull out his firearm. He says pulling out his own and chambers a bullet. As they move into the living room they see what the source of the blood was. A large Sceptile lays on the floor barely holding onto life as it bleeds from multiple bullet wounds. Nina pulls out an empty Pokéball and throws it at the Pokémon. It barely shakes once before it clicks announcing the successful capture. Nina pockets the ball and tells Bailey to check around the rest of the house as she calls Anderson.

"Commander Tyler Anderson speaking." He says as he answers the phone.

"Anderson we just got here and were going to need some help here." She says quickly panicked as she walks into Jake's room. Annabelle is on his bed just lying there asleep. "Oh shit." Nina backs out and pulls a pistol out of a drawer in the hallway. When she turns back towards his room she comes face to face with Annabelle.

"You're too late he's already left. The Sceptile was dead when I walked in and Jacob sped off on that motorcycle. So he is safe for now." Annabelle says very smoothly. Nina tries to step back and shoot but Annabelle knocks the gun out of her hand and smacks her to the floor. The room spins as Annabelle walks down the hallway towards the door. She runs into Bailey who tries to go hand to hand, but Annabelle moves far quicker and slams bailey's head into a table knocking him unconscious. "This always happens." Annabelle says stepping over him and leaves the house.

"...ancy Nancy. Shit she's not responding." Nina barely hears from her phone which skidded a few feet away when she hit the floor. "This is Commander Anderson dispatch a unit to 42462 Crawford..."

Nina wakes up with Anderson and two doctors standing outside the room talking.

She hears a constant annoying beep and scratches at a weird feeling in her arm which turns out to be an I.V. She bolts up in the bed and looks around the hospital room in a panic. Anderson sees she's awoken and runs in and stops her from yanking the I.V. out.

"Nina calm down you're fine." He tells her holding her hands above her head waiting for her to stop struggling. After about a minute she stops flailing and starts shaking.

"Are Bailey and Honchkrow okay?" She asks her voice barely audible.

"Bailey had a minor concussion and Honchkrow is fine. We also found a nearly dead Sceptile with you who has recovered and is on the table next to you in its ball along with Dante." He explains carefully. Nina nods and looks at the I.V.

"What happened?" She asks him.

"When we got there we didn't know what to make of it." We got you, Bailey, and your Pokémon to the hospital here." He says slowly. "Nancy we need to know what you found when you got there." He says to her. Nina takes a deep breath and relates to him what they found at the house, what happened with Annabelle, and then what Annabelle said to her.

"Okay then I think we may need to ask that Sceptile what happened." Anderson says contemplatively. He pulls out Delphine's Pokéball and lets her out.

-Hello there Nina I hope you are feeling better than when we found you.- Delphine telepathically tells her.

"Thank you Delphine." She replies and grabs the Sceptile's Pokéball. "You know what to do if it gets out of control right?" She asks Delphine.

-Yes I should use Psychic and neutralize it until it can be contained.- Delphine says confidently. Nina points the ball towards one side of the room and opens the ball. The sceptile comes out and looks around carefully until it sees Delphine.

-I take it this is an interrogation?- it asks Delphine.

-Basically.- She replies.

-Well then what's in it for me?- it asks

-Well seeing as the woman who captured you is the older sister of the male you tried to assault earlier, I would say we could try and bargain for your freedom.- Delphine says nonchalantly.

-I didn't attack him I was trying to protect him. There are many of our kind who look at that boy very fondly and do not want to see that metal head hurt him. I was sent by a certain someone to watch him to make sure nothing happened to him while his mother was away.- It tells her. Delphine sighs.

-I do not doubt that but I question why he attacked you." The Sceptile nods.

-As do I.- It says. -He seemed more distraught then when he first showed up in in our home.- it says.

-What do you mean?- Delphine asks.

-A few years ago, he showed up on a bike like he left on. Well I wouldn't say he showed up. It was more like we found him unconscious in the forest with his bike fallen over near him.- The Sceptile tells her.

-Go on.- she says. The Sceptile shrugs.

-One of my sisters found him and brought him to our home and we helped him regain some of himself. He only stayed with us for a few weeks but he became part of our tribe. Jake has visited us many times during the past couple of years when he could. We knew of Annabelle and we have watched over him while others thought that nobody was around him. She is very strong. I have fought her and won most of the time but she has beaten me a couple of times. Though she was stopped by our leader before she could get too close.- It states.

-Who is your leader?- Delphine ask concerned.

-Our leader is a legend and that is all you need to know.- Delphine looks intrigued.

-Jake has gained the favor of one of the kings or queens?- Delphine questions. The Sceptile sighs.

-Jake pulled himself out of the downward spiral into oblivion that he was on and helped save many of our tribe including our leader from a flash fire.- Sceptile sighs happily then. -He is a truly amazing human who has fought for our kind while many other humans have just stood by and watched while we suffered. If only he had been born a Pokémon.- It says dreamily. Delphine's eyes bug out and she stares at the daydreaming Sceptile. She looks at Nina.

-Return her to her Pokéball.- She says shaken. Nina looks back and forth between them and then does as Delphine asks.

"What did she say?" Anderson asks her.

-I don't want to talk about it.- Delphine projects to him. Anderson looks at Nina and she just shrugs.

"Okay then why was the Sceptile at their house?" He asks. Delphine relates most of what she was told.

"So why didn't you find out where this tribe lives?" Nina ask her

-Did I not mention that the leader is one of the 'legendary' Pokémon.- Delphine tells her annoyed. -If we tried to go in there uninvited we probably won't ever see our homes again. They are called kings and queens for a reason. Even some of the most powerful Pokémon bow to them. Some of them could cause catastrophic destruction single handedly, while some of them may not be able to cause that kind of destruction they still have powers far beyond any of us tamed children.- she tells them.

"What do you mean by tamed children? Nina asks. Delphine sighs.

-Tamed children are what wild Pokémon refer to those of us who have been captured.- her ears slightly droop. -To be captured is looked upon as a disgrace by most of the stronger races of Pokémon. Most of us are shunned by our families when we are captured.- Nina gets up and goes and hugs Delphine.

"Delphine we may not be the family who gave birth to you but you are one of us and we love you.- Delphine's tail slightly wags.

-Thank you Nina.- She says returning the hug and nuzzling Nina's shoulder. They hear a pop noise and the Sceptile comes out of the Pokéball.

-Could you translate to these humans for me?- She asks Delphine.

-Very well. But keep your little daydreams to yourself.- She says.

-I can take us to my tribe. It will take a few hours by one of your vehicles.- She says and Delphine translates.

"What is your name?" Nina asks the Sceptile.

-Your brother gave me the name of Amber.- She related to Delphine who told Nina. Nina smiles.

"Yep that sounds like him." Bailey says walking through the door with a slight limp and Fang following at his heels. Fang looks at the Sceptile.

-Hello there Amber.- He says.

-And hello to you too Fang.- Amber replies smiling at him.

"So what's going on?" Bailey asks and Nina and Anderson fill him in. Bailey nods and claps his hands together.

"Alright then when do we leave?" He asks them which annoys Nina.

"And who said you were coming with?" She challenges him. Bailey shakes his head and breathes deeply.

"Nina the main difference between you and I in this endeavor, is that I know where we are going and at least slightly know the terrain." He says carefully reigning in his anger. "Jake has taken me there a few times and I am a welcome guest there. You are not they would see you as a possible hostile and you would get nowhere near where Jake stays when he's there. Your brother was adopted by the king and queen of the forest and they would likely kill you if they thought you were a threat." Bailey tells her.

"You're kidding us right?" Anderson asks him.

-No he is not. What he says is very accurate.- Amber relates.

"Who are the king and queen?" Nina asks him.

"You'll find out if you get to meet them." Bailey says as he walks out to the hallway.

"I'll go get a van and I'll meet you guys out front in an hour or so once you've finished checking out of here." He tells them. Nina sighs.

"Why can't he just stay out of my family's business?" She says.

"Because your brother is always at the center of it and Jake is his best friend." Anderson says nonchalantly.

"Have I ever told you I hate it when you make good points?" Nina asks him as the Pokémon talk amongst themselves.

"Plenty of times." He tells her as the doctors come in to talk to her. "We'll be right outside if you need us Nina he says ushering Fang, Amber, and Delphine out the door as the doctor checks her over and gives her a clean bill of health. It takes her about half an hour longer to finish getting her stuff together and checked out of there. Bailey is already waiting with a brand new van.

"Does anybody else question where he gets all this money?" Nina asks Anderson.

"They boy invested in the right stocks and got rich quick." He tells her.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." She says jumping in the passenger seat and Anderson gets in the back with the Pokémon.

"If we make good time this will be a four hour drive so I hope you guys can entertain yourselves." He says pulling out of the hospital and beginning the trip to find Jake.

_**That is the end of this installment ladies and gentle-people. Now would you kindly leave me a Review and then Favorite and Follow me and Crimson Steel. Now allow me to get back to my writing and go on with your mortal lives.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey there everybody, it's been awhile since my last update but here it is, Chapter 8 of Crimson Steel. I hope you enjoy.**_

Jake woke up feeling like his head was going to explode. The last thing he really remembered was hearing his sister and the commissioner talking about him and then heard them mention Annabelle and saying that she was coming for him. He had his suspicions on whether Annabelle was still after him or not. After that was a blur but he slightly remembered leaving after he heard that and took Baileys car and drove home and something landed on the hood of the car seriously messing it up. He ran inside the house and when it followed he fired at it and he knows he hit it and then grabbed his emergency kit his helmet and rode off on his bike full throttle. After that he went on auto pilot pretty much and ended up in the place he always did when he was breaking down. He ended up in what the locals of the area called the forgotten forest. He ditched his bike near the entrance in the spot he'd always left it since he came back here the first time. Walking along this path reminded him of when he first ended up here.

It was after he had been declared mentally fit to return to society. He had been far from mentally fine. As soon as his sister picked him up and brought him home, his mom decided he needed to be pushed even harder. After his sister and mom had gone to bed that night, he decided he had had enough of the shit that his family had put him through. He hopped on his motorcycle and rode off with the only person who saw him was his best friend and neighbor Bailey. Jake rode wherever his wheels decided to go. He ended up riding down a steep hill road and hit a wet patch of road and his bike slid out from under him he luckily landed in a bush but his head hit a thick branch before he landed and was out cold for who knows how long. When he woke up next he was in the midst of a small forest clearing. When he looked around he noticed multiple Pokémon surrounding him. An exeggutor approached him.

-Hello young human.- it projected to him. Jake winced slightly but the pain was bearable.

"Hello." Jake said sitting up and feeling physical pain course through his left side.

-I would not recommend moving quite yet. It seems that your left arm bone was broken when you flew off of your vehicle.- The exeggutor told him. Jake nodded and looked around for the bag he had brought with him.

"Was there a bag with me when I was found?" He asked him. A Pokémon cry sounds out and the exeggutor nods.

-Yes there was a bag with a few items in it.- Jake heard in his head. Jake's head started to throb.

"May I have the bag or at least some of its contents? Please." Jake said controlling his breathing technique to keep calm and slightly dull the pain in his head.

"And why should we do that?" Jake hears with his own ears. Jake looks up to see a man or at least what looks like a man. He has a royal and powerful presence and what looks like an old fashioned green musketeers outfit.

"Because, I have done nothing to you, or to your friends here." Jake says trying to stand.

-Who said you could stand.- The exeggutor yells into Jake's head and hits him with psyshock. Jake crumples to the ground; the throb turns into an all enveloping pain.

"Stop!" A female screams and pushes past the group and running up to Jake. "He's gone into shock. Get Auriel NOW!" She says before starting to sing over Jake. Jake's shaking slows but doesn't stop completely. Once she's done singing she stands up and turns to the exeggutor. "He was in pain and confused. He made no move to hurt anyone!" She yells.

-But Virizion didn't permit him to stand.- The exeggutor stammers telepathically, stepping back away from her in fear.

"This boy is not of our world! You say you are intelligent, but anybody with half of a brain would have realized that my husband looks like a fiction character from human history." The exeggutor looks at the man Jake guessed was Virizion.

"The attack was unwarranted Caesar. Now if I were you I would leave before she decides to send you back to a time where you would be a tasty snack for a predator." At that the exeggutor turns and runs as fast as his awkward body can move him.

"Please hand me my bag." Jake croaks out. Virizion nods and a small monkey with a hand on its tail drops the bag next to Jake and then races off. Jake sits up and rummages through his bag looking for his pain pills. As he finds them he takes one out and pops it in his mouth, pulls a water bottle out of his bag, drinks all of it, and then places the empty bottle back in his bag. An audino bursts into the clearing. Jake can barely keep conscious with the screaming pain he was in. The pain in his arm suddenly intensified as Virizion yanks his arm out. Jake screams from the pain this time.

"The bone should be set now doc so just heal him and get this over with." Virizion says as the doctor walks forward and pulses of green energy flow into Jake's broken arm. Jake starts breathing more regularly as the bone mends and once the doctor stops he can move it normally as if he hadn't just broken it. Jake looks up at the Audino and stands on somewhat shaky legs and bows.

"Thank you." He says and then turns to the woman. "Thank you for the assistance ma'am." He says to her. Virizion laughs.

"See Celebi even the human thinks you are old." He says poking her in the side. Jake shakes his head.

"No I do not. She definitely looks young and of a higher class than me." Jake says. The lady smiles at him.

"The compliment is appreciated but I'm married sweetheart so that's not going to get you anywhere with me." Hearing this Jake looks down at the scar of where Annabelle had slashed him and he draws back into himself. Seeing this Celebi tries to reassure him. "I'm not saying you're not my type but my husband would kill you if we did anything." She says to him. Jake shakes his head.

"It is not that." Jake says bending his legs up, putting his arms on his knees, and rests his head on his arms.

"Then what is it?" Virizion asks him noticing the scars on his body. Jake then moves his arms and hugs his knees.

"I am treated like nothing but a slave by my own mother and my home feels like a cage. If she hadn't fought in the fucking war I wouldn't have to deal with this pain in my head." Then tears run down his face. "And I wouldn't have had to lie to her about Annabelle." Virizion looks concerned.

"What war was your mother in?" He says carefully. Jake takes a moment to steady himself and stop crying and shakes his head.

"She was one of the soldiers in the Pokémon and human war." Jake says. A rapier of some sorts appears in Virizion's hand and he slashes at Jake. Jake raises his arm and uses it to block the strike. Virizion looks at him with hatred.

"Who are you boy?" He says pulling the back revealing the wound he inflicted on Jake. Jake just looks at the wound and shrugs it off now that the pain pills were kicking in.

"My name is Jake Logan Walker. My mother's name is Emily Nicole Wennersten, she was supposedly called the black queen by the Pokémon factions." Jake says shame obvious in his voice. Celebi looks at him shocked.

"You are the offspring of that monster?" She says surprised. Virizion pulls his sword back to strike. Celebi stops him. "Stop he is not the monster." She says to him.

"He is the spawn of the bitch that killed so many of our kind. He may not be the monster but he can still become one." Virizion says trying to push past her. He is enveloped in a blue sheen and thrown back.

"If he was going to become like her he already would have. Tell me, just by looking at him, would you say he could have easily overpowered Caesar and killed him while in all that pain?" Virizion looks at the boy.

"Stand up... please." Virizion tells him. Jake stands up warily. Virizion looks at the doctor who is standing there nervously. "Can you undo whatever effect the medicine he took has?" She nods slowly. "Do it." He says turning back to Jake. The pain overtakes Jake again and this time he keeps himself under control. Virizion lashes out at him with a punch. Jake dodges the strike and gets inside of Virizion's guard and strikes him three times, knocks him to the ground, and almost hits him with what would be a finishing blow. Jake stops and offers his hand to Virizion. Virizion just looks up at him and accepts the hand. "Auriel heal the wound on his arm and unblock the effect of the medicine." He tells the nurse and then turns to Celebi. "The boy could have easily killed Caesar and most anyone else who would have attacked him." He says answering her.

"I said only looking." She said to him. He shrugs.

"I didn't touch him." He tells her. She shakes her head and turns to Jake.

"Are you okay?" she asks him. He shrugs.

"I'll be fine." he says quietly.

"You are lying." He hears from the nurse besides him fixing his wound. Celebi and Virizion look shocked.

"She talked to him." Virizion says slowly digesting what just happened. Celebi looks just as incredulous.

"His body is the least of his worries. The medication he is on blocks the neural receptors that takes in psychic waves and based on the fact that all he was hit by was a meager psyshock that sent him into a seizure." She says matter-of-fact. "Humans have very weak psychic receptors and the fact that yours have awakened to this extent can only be done by being struck by the curse of a very strong psychic type or ghost type." She tells them. Jake nods.

"Supposedly my mom was cursed during the war and I guess that I was the part of her that received the most of the curse." He says.

"Then you were the unlucky egg I guess." She says to him. He nods sadly. "Now my question. Who is this Annabelle person?" Tears well up in his eyes.

"Annabelle was a pawniard who I knew since I was little and fell in love with." He says and Auriel nods.

"Okay since you said was I'm guessing she evolved." Jake nods. "So is she the one who caused the wounds on your torso?" Jake starts to cry and nods again. "These wounds were not meant to kill. If one they love is unfaithful or is being romantically pursued by others, a bisharp will mark the one they love as theirs with wounds like this." Auriel tells him. Then she sees the wounds on his back. "These were not made by her." Jake shakes his head.

"No they were caused by another human." Virizion says. Jake nods his head. "My mother taught me how to fight when I was young. One of the lessons, she pit me against a deranged scyther. I wouldn't kill it like my mother told me to. When I turned my back to it to leave and it tore into my back. It would have killed me, but my mother cut its arms off and then beheaded it. My mother was ashamed of me for not killing another living intelligent creature." Jake told them.

"Boy your mother is a monster and that is something that will never change." Virizion tells him. Jake sighs.

"I know." He replies. "My sister was far more willing to learn from our mother but she never put those teachings to use." He stands up on wobbly legs and tries to take a step, only to fall to his knees his brow covered in sweat. "I'm sorry that I've been such an inconvenience to you all." He tells them breathing hard. Auriel flicks him on the nose.

"Sit your ass down!" She tells him, shocking Virizion and Celebi again. Jake obeys as quickly as he can. "You're not being an inconvenience and you definitely aren't going anywhere soon." Auriel tells him. Virizion shakes his head.

"We can't let a human stay here Auriel." He tells her. She gives him a look would have made most anyone back off.

"Virizion, this boy is in need of help and he has nowhere to go. Had it been any Pokémon you would let them stay." She says to him getting annoyed at him. "Unlike you I can see that he means us absolutely no harm." She takes a deep breath. "If it makes you feel any better I will keep my eye on him and make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble." Celebi laughs.

"Dear, she's dead set on this so she isn't going to change her mind." Virizion shakes his head.

"If he got out of hand you wouldn't be able to take him down, so no he can't stay." Auriel narrows her eyes at him.

"If that's the case, then I could have Grovyle watch him." Virizion glares at her and then shakes his head.

"Very well then but ANY mishaps and I will throw him into the river and let the currents take him away then let him walk away with his own power." He threatens. Jake speaks up.

"Do I get any say in this?" He asks annoyed. Auriel shakes her head.

"No you don't. You are my patient for now and you can leave when I say so." She tells him. Jake sighs then shrugs.

"Very well then." He tells her suddenly having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Sleep for a little while." Celebi told him. After that he was taken to Auriel's home and there he met Amber who he did not get along with at all at that time and fought with her several times.

Jake snaps back to reality and continues walking into the forest. Not long afterwards his head starts aching. Jake recognizes the feel of a confusion attack. Jake takes a deep breath.

"I request haven of the house of Auriel." He announces loudly. The feeling of the confusion stops.

-You may enter Jake.- He hears Caesar in his head.

"Thank you." Jake says and continues moving. About 10 minutes later he enters the main clearing of the forest. Multiple Pokémon look at Jake and stare. A couple of them see him and wave. A few of the merchants try to sell him things and two give him some fruit. As he leaves the clearing he is hit on the back with something as big and heavy as a thanksgiving turkey. Jake falls flat on his face and then rolls to the side and rolls to his feet. A large Chesnaught is standing behind him smiling at him. "How are you my boy?" He says to Jake and then sees the look in his eyes. "I'll go ahead and let Auriel and then our lords know you're here. Jake nods.

"Thank you Marco." Jake says and then Marco runs off ahead and tells Auriel of Jake's impending arrival and then runs off to tell Celebi and Virizion. Jake arrives at Auriel's dwelling and walks in. Auriel smiles, sees his face and then walks up to him and hugs him.

"What happened?" Jake described to her the events of the day. "Don't worry sweetie. Everyone will protect you with their lives and you know that." Jake shakes his head.

"No. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." He tells her. The door to Auriel's house opens.

"You can't fight her Jake." Virizion says to him as he enters followed by Celebi and Marco.

"Virizion I know you think I can't kill her and that she'll kill me." Jake pauses for a second. "Even if that's true I can't let you all keep getting hurt because of me." Celebi looks around and looks at Jake.

"Jake was Amber with you when you arrived?" Jake looks at her confused.

"No, why?" He asks her.

"Amber wanted to protect you so we sent her to retrieve you." Jake pales at hearing this his mind filling in the blanks of what happened when he arrived at his house earlier. He falls to his knees and looks at his hands and then checks for his sidearm and finds nothing.

"No no no no no." Jake says and then pulls out his phone and calls Bailey. After two rings someone answers and it isn't Bailey.

"What the fuck were you thinking running off like that?!" Nina screams at him through the phone. Jake breathes barely holding himself together.

"Hand the phone to Bailey." He says to her.

"I am the one talking to you little brother so you can wait to talk that fucker until I'm done with you. Now why the fuck did you run o..." She starts yelling at him again but Bailey snatches the phone from her.

"This is Bailey speaking, how may I help you?" He says as he puts the phone to his ear that's facing away from Nina.

"Amber?" Jake asks him.

"She's okay Jake. Except for the fact that your sister captured her to save her." Jake sighs in relief. "Jake Annabelle knows where you are and is coming after you. We should be there before she is but still be on guard." Jake can hear His sister swearing up a storm at Bailey.

"Who all is with you?" Jake asks him carefully.

"Anderson and Delphine, Nina with Dante and Amber, and then Fang and I." He tells Jake. Jake thinks for a moment.

"Have my sister and Anderson disarm. Also have Anderson either put Delphine in her ball or have her stay in the car. Nina must leave Dante in the car in his ball." Bailey relates this to them. Nina starts getting mad. "Bailey put me on speaker." Bailey activates the speaker phone function.

"Sis first of all they know who we are they know what we are capable and they know that you have killed like mom did so they don't trust you at all the only reason they even consider letting you into the forest is because you are within the range of two legendary Pokémon who would not hesitate to kill you like they almost did to me when they found out who I am. Now you can either comply with the terms or you can just consider seeing me again a lost cause. As for leaving Dante in the car and in his ball it is to keep him safe. There are many Pokémon who would kill him on site for entering this forest. Honchkrow and Murkrow were banished from this forest for trying to kill the Queen and there have been many repeat attempts. Now Captain they don't know you and anyone they don't know that carries a weapon in this forest such as the gun you always have holstered in the crook of your arm is liable to get attacked. As for Delphine it is because she's a fire type. A couple of years ago this place was attacked by humans with fire types and you be deemed a threat if you have her out in the open." Jake explains to them.

-I agree to these terms. - Delphine tells Anderson.

"Alright Jake, Delphine and I both agree to these terms." He tells Jake through the phone.

"Thank you." Jake says. "Now sis what is your answer?" He says to her.

"Why should I have to go in there completely unarmed?" She says to him.

"Because they will kill you god damn it!" He yells at her. "Mom killed so many of them they have reason to not trust us since we are her children. The fact that they are even letting you into the forest is a miracle." He says forcing himself to calm down.

"Fine I will come in unarmed and I will leave Dante in the car in his ball." She relents. Jake sighs.

"Thank you sis." He says. "You will all have to give your weapons to Bailey and they will then be given to me once you get here." He tells them all. "And be careful you guys." He says.

"We'll try our best to be, alright we'll talk to you later Jake." Bailey tells him and hangs up the phone as Nina yells at him. Jake places his head in his hands and takes a deep breath.

"Annabelle is on her way here." He announces to everyone in the room. Jake walks over to a dusty dresser in the corner of the room. "I will be the one to fight her." He tells them as he opens it and starts pulling out clothing, placing them on top of the dresser. Once he pulled out all of the clothes, he tugs on the bottom of the drawer, it creaks open revealing a hidden compartment. Everyone steps back from Jake when he pulls out its contents.

"Jake why do you have those things here?" Virizion asks as Jake places weapons and clothing on the floor next to him. Jake takes a deep breath.

"Because I had a feeling that something like this would happen eventually." Jake starts placing the normal clothing back in the dresser. "I won't stand by and allow anybody to hurt anyone that I care about anymore." Jake closes the dresser drawer and attaches a metal gauntlet to his wrist. Auriel looks at the assorted armor and two blades Jake had pulled out.

"That armor, it is made of aggron hide." She says, Virizion shakes his head.

"That is no normal aggron hide." Virizion says looking at the various pieces.

"My mother said that it was one that had undergone mega evolution." Jake says pulling on the chest piece.

"Why do you have these Jake?" Auriel finally says once he finishes and picks up the next piece. When Jake turns around he has tears in his eyes.

"To remind me that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and it is the only way that I can actually protect the ones I love from suffering, the same fate my father did." Jake picks up the swords and sheathes one in the built in slot on the back of the chest piece, and the other blade into a slot at his waist. Virizion places his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Jake, I have fought Annabelle myself and my blade barely fazed her, how will you be able to?" Jake pulls out the blade on his waist and points it towards the sky. The blade starts to crackle as electricity starts flowing through it.

"If I can I will use this to paralyze her and try to talk to her." Jake sheathes that blade and then grabs the other one by the hilt but doesn't draw it. "But if I have to I will kill her." His voice shakes as he says that. Jake grabs the helmet and places it on his head. Celebie walks up and hugs Jake.

"Jake you are one of us, this is our fight too." She tells him. Jake smiles slightly.

"Thank you milady." He says as he returns the hug and then his head starts to scream. Celebie looks to the south and she pales.

"Oh dear gods." Auriel says her ears twitching. It took a minute but Jake could finally hear the howling. The howling of hundreds of mightyena.

_**Hey everybody, thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed it. Favorite or follow me or just leave a review and tell me what you think. Especially if you want me to continue writing this. Devilmidget signing out.**_


End file.
